


Quello che amo di te

by hapworth



Series: Writober 2018 [19]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fem!Erwin - Freeform, Fem!Levi, Flash Fic, Genderswap, Writober 2018, erwinweek, erwinweek 2018
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Cosa ci fosse di bello in Lilian non avrebbe saputo dirlo con certezza. Appariva minuta, di un'altezza non eccessiva per una ragazza – al contrario di lei, che era fin troppo alta –, pelle alabastrina, lunghi capelli corvini e fisico asciutto.





	Quello che amo di te

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa al “ _[Writober](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2018/09/25/write-write-writober/)_ ” indetto da [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/)! || Scritta per l' _[Erwin Smith Week 2018](http://erwin-week.tumblr.com/)_  
>  **Prompts:** Femslash (blue list) || Handsomeness (erwinweek)

Cosa ci fosse di bello in Lilian non avrebbe saputo dirlo con certezza. Appariva minuta, di un'altezza non eccessiva per una ragazza – al contrario di lei, che era fin troppo alta –, pelle alabastrina, lunghi capelli corvini e fisico asciutto.  
Se avesse potuto trovarle un solo difetto, probabilmente sarebbe stata la sua mancanza di seno, o comunque la grandezza minima dello stesso. Era piccolo, ma come tutta la sua pelle era morbido e liscio.  
Le piacevano tanto anche le sue labbra, sebbene spesso contrariate. Aveva quell'espressione un po' imbronciata, che si scioglieva solo quando si baciavano, diventando un tiepido e contenuto sorriso contro la sua bocca.  
Diventava felice e Elise lo sentiva fin troppo bene quando succedeva, perché Lilian la chiamava piano. Non con la voce, sarebbe stato troppo semplice, ma con gli occhi. Quei suoi piccoli occhi color grigio perlato, che parevano argento quando si guardavano, quando si sfioravano, quando si amavano.  
Aveva anche delle mani piccole e aggraziate, le dita lunghe, ma sottilissime. Le sue unghie erano spesso corte – per via della sua abitudine di mordicchiarle senza dare nell'occhio –, eppure quando le prendeva, le sembrava sempre che non ci fosse nient'altro. Che esistessero solo loro e quello che, con il tempo, avevano imparato a condividere.  
«Elise?» la voce era contrariata, ma aveva sempre quella nota di attenzione di fondo, qualcosa che gli faceva battere forte il cuore.  
«Sì?»  
«Togliti quell'espressione dalla faccia, fai spavento.» ed Elise rise, perché in fondo anche se erano passati anni, sembrava sempre il loro primo giorno.


End file.
